Starry Nights and Lying Lores
by Sherri3555
Summary: A fanfiction where Asuhi and Yuto are both hopeless lovers, Eruna and Nyramin ships them, and Yuto is a bit of a sly [boy]friend.
1. Chapter 1

**You know, I don't get why there isn't enough fanfictions of this anime. Or even worse, there's no fanfictions for this couple! I call dibs on first on to write this!**

* * *

Asuhi ran towards the practice room.

"Ooh! Akama-senpai will be so mad if I'm late! Eh!"

Asuhi suddenly tripped and landed on someone, knocking both of them to the floor. Asuhi rubbed the back of his neck in pain. "Oww."

Asuhi jolted up to his knee and bowed. "Ah, sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"Ah, Asuhi-kun! It's alright!"

Asuhi looked up to see the pink-haired girl. Eruna smiled at him and got up. "Eh, Asuhi-kun? How do I look? I'm gonna see After-School Six for practice."

Asuhi smiled back. "So am I! I'm gonna see Akama-senpai."

"Oi! Ichinomiya-chan, Asuhi! You gonna chat or train?"

Asuhi and Eruna turned to see the Drama club. Asuhi noticed that Yuto was waving and blushed. For a long time, Asuhi noticed Yuto more and more often then usual. The way Yuto fought, spoke and did little gestures. Asuhi even blushed whenever he came into physical contact with him. To make it worse, Yuto doesnt't seem to notice at all. It was as if they were still . . . well, just friends.

Asuhi didn't noticed that the Drama club walked over and Yuto wrapped arms around Asuhi's neck. "Oi, Asuhi? You feeling fine? You seem red." Yuto's left hand pressed against Asuhi's forehead. "You seem a little warm."

Not only did Asuhi turned even more red, but he shivered as Yuto whispered something in his ear.

"Izumi-san, meet me in the practice room tomorrow night. 'Kay?"

'W-what? Why w-would he-?' Asuhi's heart beated faster and faster by the second. There was no way Asuhi could bare being in the same room as Yuto, especially not alone!

Asuhi unconsiouslly nodded and joined the other's conversation, mostly just nodding along.

* * *

Asuhi could not believe it. He was alone in his room, looking at his reflection in a long, slim mirror.

"Eh, Asuhi-san? You're still awake?"

Asuhi turned around to see Rikamu, a 2 year member of the Astronomy club.

She had short, raven black hair in a small ponytail. Her eyes resemble Yuto's, making Asuhi bite his lips. She wore the normal uniform, but with white and blue instead of black and pink.

"Asuhi-san, you should sleep! Don't you have a practice battle with me tomorrow?"

Asuhi nodded. "Yeah. I guess so. Goodnight Rikamu-chan."

"Nighty-Night!"

* * *

 **Short, but good! Hehe, no worries. Besides, my mom enrolled me in drawing classes, starting next year! Isn't that good? Well, on devianart, I plan to take pictures of drawings in the past that I made or sketches. But alas, I am lazy. Expect me to actually use my skills for good instead of fun! Good or fun? I choose fun . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone! Um, well, if you read my entry for an OC contest, it explains a bit of why I'm not updating. I've been busy with school lately since summer is coming. Also, I've been writing my entry. So far, it is the longest story I've ever written.**

 **Note: Thank you for the reviews! Also, thank you Mikazuki Hikari! I always mistaken Asuhi's last name as Izumi because of Azumi. (You know, that red haired girl from the music club? I don't like her that much. She tortured Usamaru!) (Usamaru, the bunny person from the drama club)**

* * *

(This was the part I left out by accident)

"3 . . . 2 . . . 1! Let the battle begin."

The computor's voice echoed the arena.

Tonkyun and Eruna sprang into the air. Eruna was running at a great speed, leaving a big dust path behind her. Tonkyun, although he didn't have the same speed, kept up with Eruna, dodging every kick and punch that was aimed for his crystals.

He dodged quickly when Eruna sped towards him, almost losing a crystal in action. He smiled a bit, cletching to the hammer in his hand.

Eruna gasped. A pink cresent on her left shattered to pieces. One was down, with only two crystals to spare.

"Ad-lib Role!"

His hammer glowed in his hand, forming to two flaming swords.

Eruna smiled, hoisting herself into the air. She sprang into position, with her hand in form of a gun.

"Tention Max!"

A bright orb formed from the tip of her index finger and glowed bigger and brighter.

"Engage!"

A beam shot out, hitting Tonkyun directly. All of his yellow crystals shattered to pieces.

The computor's voice spoke again. "Winner, Eruna Ichinomiya."

Tonkyun collapsed on the ground, panting a little.

Eruna, on the other hand, posed a superstar pose and winked. "Once more! I almost messed up again!"

You'd think that Tonkyun was panting because he lost. In reality, it was the third battle he did with Eruna in a row. The drama crew entered the pracice room with Asuhi.

"Eruna-san, maybe we should take a lunch break? It was a tiring day, no?" suggested Nyamirin. Her (*clears throat*) "boingy-boings" bounced, catching a particular person's attention. (*Laughs so hard* I'm so immature!)

Eruna sprang up, straightning herself with hearts in her eyes. "Aye, Nyamirin-senpai!"

"Aye, you did well Eruna, grr!" Kumano praised.

"Ah, yeah! Wonderful Eruna-san!" Asuhi said,snapping back to reality after dazing off. He blushed when Yuto glanced a concern look at him.

Usamaru bounced and gave his usual admiration look. "Eruna-san! You showed such youthful passion and careless moves! You had so much youth in you!"

Eruna tilted her head and blushed, rubbing the back of her head. "Eh, thank you? Anyways, what are we having?"

Yuto smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, we could just take some food from the shop. I'm thinking salads for Tonkyun and sweets for Eruna. Anything else? We got a lot of points to spare . . ."

Eruna nodded. "Perhaps some tea or fancy drinks! Otone likes tea!"

Yuto coiled back. "Um, alright. I'll also brink some ramen, you know?" Yuto suggested, although it was in a uncertain tone.

They all nodded and went to enjoy their lunch break.

* * *

(Now, for the actual parts I prepared.)

Eruna, Otone, Nyamirin, Kumano, Tonkyun and Usamaru were paired up at Eruna's room. They were all discussing about Yuto and Asuhi.

"Aw, ain't it adorable? Asuhi and Yuto, what a perfect mathc. The lovely princess and the dashing prince? What an adorable couple!"

"Eh, you too, Nyamirin? They're so kawaidesu!"

"Fujishiro-chan doesn't like this topic at all!"

Otone sat uncomfortably, not wanting to deal with yaoi. It was a sensitive topic since it was so . . . new to her.

Kumano was sleeping away, while Tonkyun and Usamaru were watching the two debate who was Seme and Uke.

"Nay! Asuhi is obviously Uke like Usamaru would be to Tonkyun!"

Usamaru looked away from Tonkyun, blushing madly and sputtering. Tonkyun stayed calm and silently glared at Eruna, telling her to drop it. Eruna jolted, clearly scared of the menacing glare.

"Eruna, you've got it all wrong! Isn't it that sometimes the one you expected to be Uke is Seme! Like perhaps Usamaru would be top!"

"Eh!? Could you two please stop talking about us?" Usamaru groaned. He hid his face in his hands to hide his red face. This was so humuliating!

"Otone-kun! Who do you think is right!?"

Otone made a face, clearly expressing shock, surprise and confusion. "F-Fujishiro-chan c-can't reply to that! W-who, wha-"

"Why?"

"Fujishiro does not see how you two would ship them! They're straight!"

Eruna frowned for a second, but smiled once more. "How about this? Otone-chan, Bimii, Usamaru and I will search in Yuto's room for clues that may determined that he's into guys, while Nyamirin-senpai, Tonkyun and Kumano-san-senpai will spy of Akama-kun and Asuhi-kun to see how they interact with eachother!"

The others, excluding Kumano, nodded their heads. This was going to be intresting!

* * *

Bimii sighed as he transformed, screaming in pain.

Once again, he got ready and walked out of the room. He noticed Yuto was headed to the practice room.

'Why is he coming at a this hour?' Bimii slowly moved, trailing Yuto and wondering what he was doing. That's when he saw Asuhi with him.

'Wha-'

Yuto turned around, looking behind him. He could've sworn he saw something, but dismissed this thought.

Bimii trembled. He was hiding behind the wall, almost getting caught. He could barely hold his breath. One thought swarmed his head as he continued spying.

'Is Eruna right about those two?'

* * *

 **Hehe, I'll stop for now. I now know that Eruna and I have something in common! We both have fujisho tendencies. In other words, we love yaoi and yuri! Teehee~**

 **Henjin no akuma kara, (From the weirdo demon)**  
 **Sherri-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Checked if there's any YuuAsu stories. Besides mine, only one and that one only hinted it! C'mon people, I need yaoi!**

 **Next times I might update this story:**  
 **\- 6/25/15**  
 **\- 6/30/15**

* * *

"Where is he?" Yuto muttered to himself. He was outside the practice room at night, waiting for Asuhi to show up. He requested Asuhi to show up so they could practice.

That was when he heard a russling sound. Yuto turned and saw a strand of blonde hair and pink. Bimii. Yuto pretended to not notice this. Why would Bimii spy on them?

Perhaps watching on them, because after all, they were pretty suspicious.

"Akama-senpai, so sorry! Eruna was getting suspicious, so I had to lie my way out and-" Asuhi was cut off by Yuto patting his hair. Asuhi's heart fluttered and his face burned up. He suddenly felt weak and a shiver went up his spine. ("These weak arms are heavy, Mom's spagetti")

If this was how he was for only being patted on the head, than he was screwed.

He made an effort to smile, which Yuto noticed. 'Aww, he looks kawaii, even when he tries to smile!' Yuto thought. Yuto knew that Asuhi liked him, and so did he, but Yuto wasn't certain if it was admiration or a real crush. If it was a real crush, then how much?

"Let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

Asuhi was sitting on the floor, once again defeated. He was very nervous when it came to losing, because he didn't know what to do. Congragulate the winner, get up and walk away or just stay there? Asuhi usually prefers the third.

"Ah, Imuzi, you are have improving since our last batle!" Yuto grinned as he held his out. Asuhi accepted his hand, slightly blushing.

"Told you he was Uke!"

Yuto and Asuhi turned around to see Eruna and Nyamirin standing there. Eruna had hearts in her eyes while Nyamirin sighed and gave a small smile.

Yuto glared at the two. "What exactly are you two doing?"

Eruna flinched at the tone and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, you two were being weird so we followed and um, I think we chose a bad timing."

Asuhi blushed madly. 'D-did they think t-that we were- no!' Asuhi though, his heart was pounding against his chest.

"Aw, he's blushing! So kawaii!" Eruna had to be held back by both of the Drama Club members to prevent her from suffocating/hugging Asuhi. Yuto sighed.

Could this get better or worse?

* * *

Bimii wanted to strangle Eruna.

The nerves of her being out of her dorm just to see if Asuhi and Yuto were dating? It was by far, the most stupidest and weirdest thing Eruna has done all year. And that was saying something!

"Oi! Bimii, where were you? I've been looking everywhere, you dolt head!" Bimii sighed and turned to see Eruna behind him.

"Ah, I see that you've turn back! Well, c'mon Bimii! The others are waiting for us!" Eruna yanked Bimii's tail and dragged him to the room. Bimii yelped in pain the whole walk through.

Eruna looked at Bimii disapprovingly. "Bimii, you are such a wimp!"

Bimii just whipped his tail in Eruna's face, causing her to release him. "Eruna, I have no time for your silly business, ryui. Later, ryui."

* * *

 **Ah, Asuhi is such a innocent Uke. I'm with Eruna on this one, sorry Nyamirin! I'll see you guys soon. It's summer vacation, so expect a few things coming up soon! (Sorry for being short. I had to write in about a day because I was an idiot. I thought the deadline would be tomorrow, but of course, I have to stick to my schedule.)**

 **Renraku o toriaimasu (Keep in touch)**  
 **Sherri-chan**

 **P.S. Did anyone see the english anime for Mikagura School Suite? I can't believe Eruna said ass in the second episode! (Such a rebel, ain't she?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I'm here! Gods, these days are so boring now. I'm just on my computor waiting for the day to pass by. Gods, I wish my friends were here. I had to upload this early because I was finish and I wanted to upload it so bad!**

 **By the way, this chapter for some reason, not only includes YuuAsu, but hinting a lot of Tonkyun/Usamaru as well. Well, if you guys like a bunny and a pig together, then you'll like the first , I just realized how much I think that Asuhi is a girl. 99.999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999%!**

 **Also, I waiting to watch episode 12 of the subbed anime. If you go to Watch Cartoons Online, they're an episode ahead of Hulu with no ads! (They do not sponsor me, although that would be nice!) They upload Mikagaru episodes on Wenesday, and have the dubbed version too.**

* * *

Eruna stuck her tongue out at Usamaru and folded her arms. "Usamaru, you must be very idiotic if you thought that this was focused on you! We're just comparing you to Asuhi."

Usamaru jolted. "Nay! That's still talking about me!"

"Well, by the looks, you'd be Seme, but it doesn't seem to cut out."

Nyamirin nodded and rubbed her chin. "Eruna is correct."

Kumano-san growled. "What are you two talking about, grr? You look like Eruna whenever she's near Seisa-san, grr." (Apparently, I didn't get Kumano-san's name right!)

All of them, except Eruna nodded in agreement. Eruna just grumbled and stood up.

"Alright, time to present some evidence! So, Nyamirin and I found Yuto and Asuhi last night in the practice room. From this moment, we can assume that Asuhi does have a crush on Yuto, but Yuto may or may not know!"

Otone sighed and closed her eyes as she mixed the jam with her tea. "Oy vey, the drama in this school."

"Well, we are born with our drama skills," stated Usamaru. He gave Otone a smile and tilted his head in an innocent way.

"AW, USAMARU! YOU LOOK LIKE A KAWAII BUNNY! I WANNA HUG YOU! YOU ARE SUCH AN INNOCENT UKE!" Eruna squealed. Usamaru was a Uke alright, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Eruna is right. You do look like an innocent bunny," Tonkyun agreed. Usamaru blushed and hid his face in his knees.

"Look guys! We're getting off topic! Let's just talk about Yuto and Asuhi and not me!" Usamaru yelled, although muffled a bit.

Otone nodded, curling a thread her white and lilac hair with her finger. "Usamaru is right. Why are we here for, exactly? Besides the fact that you two were spying on those two and got caught. I thought those two were just doing a practice battle so Asuhi can improve after Rookie battle."

"Well, White Otone-chan," Eruna said. "I want us here so I can tell you this. Now, come back here after lunch. I got a plan! This is operation: Ship Yaoi!"

* * *

Kyoma glared at the orange/pink-haired girl as she went on about shipping Asuhi with someone. He wasn't really listening as he continued painting on the canvas.

"Oy, Enoyan-senpai, are you even listening to me?" Eruna said in an annoyed tone.

Kyoma just continued painting. "Nope."

"C'mon Enoyan-senpai! It's fairly interesting, you know?"

"There's nothing you could say that would appeal me." His eyes never even glanced at her.

Eruna frowned and sighed. That was when something clicked. She smirked, closed her eyes and rubbed her chin. "I know this will work," she mumbled.

She straightned up. "So, Enoyan-senpai? Since you don't want to talk about me shipping those two, maybe I can talk about shipping you and Shigure together, no?"

This ended up with Eruna rolling out of the room and the door slammed closed. "Eh! Enoyan-senpai, you're so mean!"

Eruna sighed. "Oh well. At least I found something else to start shipping, hehe!"

"Eh, Eruna? Did you get kicked out again by Senpai?" Eruna turned and grinned at Otone-chan. They both giggled, knowing that this wasn't the first time Eruna or Otone or both got kicked out becaused they annoyed Kyoma.

"Yeah Otone-chan. But that helped get me an idea! Oh, and another pairing to start shipping."

Otone sighed and replied harshly, "Not another one of these junk, we already have our hands full with one and you go ahead and get another? I'm sorry but I do not get yaoi. It's just weird."

(You don't know how much I wanted to kill Otone-chan after writing that. *Pulls out a tomahawk*)

"Oi! Otone-chan, how so? If a boy can kiss a girl, why can't a girl kiss a girl?"

"True. I see your point, but I'm still doubting this. Speaking of which, what exactly is this 'plan' of yours?"

"Well, it wouldn't be fair that I tell you first but oh well. So, I was thinking, if Asuhi does have a crush on Yuto, then we don't need to do anything. But Asuhi is one to wait until the other confesses, for their fear of rejection. Honestly, Yuto is sly but he's not the best at flirting. So we're gonna set them up for a game I like to call 'Matchers & Catchers!'" Eruna explained.

"Matchers & what now?" asked Otone. Somehow, Otone did not like how this where this was heading.

Eruna giggled and grabbed Otone's wrist. "C'mon, I'll tell you during the meeting!"

* * *

"Akama-senpai!"

Yuto turned around to see Asuhi running towards him with his telescope. He was slightly panting and smiled innocently at Yuto. All Yuto wanted to do was hug him to death.

'Aw, so kawaii. Wait, what? I've been hanging out with Eruna too much. Next thing you know, I'll be falling in love with virtual girls,' Yuto thought. Strange that although he thought that it was weird, it was honest. Asuhi is like a little doll. Yuto just wanted to pinch his cheeks.

"Um, Akama-senpai, can we talk . . . somewhere else, please?" he asked sweetly, not meeting Yuto in the eye.

Yuto nodded and gave Asuhi one of his famous grins., making Asuhi blush. "Alright! Lead the way."

Yuto swung his scythe against his back and followed Asuhi as they went to the garden. It was a beautiful day, with only a few clouds in the sky and it was bright as well. "Okay, so what did you want to talk about?"

"W-well," Asuhi studdered, "I-I kinda l-"

The rest was mumbled. Yuto patted Asuhi's hair and spoke in a gentle voice. "C'mon Asuhi. No need to be shy, I'm your friend."

' _Aw, how cute. He's nervous_!' Yuto thought and blushed a bit. He bit his lips at the thought.

"Um . . ."

Yuto snapped from his thoughts. "Yeah?"

"I-I lo-li-" Asuhi stopped and walked closer to Yuto.

And kissed him. Right on the mouth.

Asuhi broke away quickly and turned red. "I'm so, so sorry Yuto! Please don't be mad!" Yuto wasn't mad. He smiled and kneeled down to pick a flower, a bright red rose. He walked up to Asuhi, who was still shaking, and placed the flower on his hair.

Asuhi looked up, his cheeks red from embarrassment, and smiled in delight. "I-I like you," he said.

"I like you too." Yuto held Asuhi in an embrace, so close that Yuto could feel Asuhi's pink lips brush his lips. Asuhi closed his eyes and so did Yuto.

They stayed like thst for a few minutes until a snap was heard.

They broke apart, facing where the sound came from to see Eruna, Kumano-san, Nyamirin, Usamaru, Tonkyun and Otone standing, all of them with a mile on their face.

"About time!" said Nyamirin in a sly tone. The two boys turned red when they saw that Eruna had a camera hanging around her neck.

"Hehe, I'm totally gonna send this to you too! You should see how you guys look so perfect for eachother! Dating 101, mission accomplish." Eruna winked and took another photo.

Otone turned pale. "Um, Eruna? We haven't finished our mission yet."

"Why?"

"Look." Otone shakily pinted at Yuto, who had a dark look on his face and his scythe ready at hand. Eruna's eyes widen when she saw what was above her. Three pink cresents.

"Um, new mission everyone! RUN!" Eruna and the others scattered with Yuto following them, while Asuhi just giggled and trail Yuto.

* * *

 **My dear god. That was very long, or atleast kind of long. So, I loved how you guys were reviewing. This story has the most reviews so far, hehe! Also, if you guys give me two/three more reviews, I'll give a** _ **2**_ **little bonus as the next chapter, kay? Hehe, maybe some of you can guess what it is? (I don't know, the review goal is small, so can we do it guys?)**

 **(I want some reviews since I'd like to see your guys' points of view on my writing. You know, like what I can improve on, what seems to be the problem and all that stuff.**

 **Did anyone notice that in the English dubbed version of Mikagura, Nyamirin has an accent? I think it might be French, and they made Nyamirin look a bit dumb! Why?!**

 **Watashi wa kyūkei ga hitsuyōdesu** **(I need a break)**  
 **Sherri-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG, is the anime over? I watched episode 12 of Mikagaru School Suite and I think that was the last episode! I hope there's a season 2, because I love that anime!**

 **Characters I'll Miss So Much:**  
 **\- Yuto Akama**  
 **\- Asuhi Imuzi**  
 **\- Kyoma Kuzuryuu**  
 **\- Seisa Mikagura**

 **Anyone in the reviews tell me if there's any hints of season 2?**

 **Hmm, we didn't hit our review goal. Oh well, there's more to life than reviews and popularity! I'll upload it anyways!**

* * *

Bonus #1: She's A Fangirl?

Eruna collapesed on her new bed after being chased by Yuto all day. He was very light on his feet for some reason.

' _No matter_ ,' Eruna thought cheerfully. ' _I still have something more important!_ '

Eruna reached under her pillow and brought out a pink notebook and pens. On the cover was a picture of Seisa smiling with red hearts surrounding it. Eruna flipped the scribbled pages and started a new page. She clicked her blue pen and began to write.

* * *

 **An Colorful Morning**  
 **By: Eruna Ichinomiya**

 _A small figure was laying against a tree on a lovely spring day. Pink petals were flowing with the calm breezes._

 _A younger version of Kyoma was drawing on his notebook when Shigure, his classmate and best friend, walked up from behind him. "Ay, Kyoma-kun! Watcha doing there? Ooh, is that a drawing? That looks so cool!"_

 _Kyoma stared at Shigure and blushed. "Shigure! W-what are you doing here? I-I thought that you were practicing kendo."_

 _Shigure ruffled Kyoma's blonde hair and laughed. "We had to postphone it. So, I came to see you! Is there something wrong?"_

 _"N-no," Kyoma stammered. He blushed and quickly returned to his drawing. Shigure sat next to him and sighed. Kyoma closed his eyes and leaned against Shigure's shoulder, relaxing and releasing all the stress he was dealing with. Shigure slowly started to lean closer to Kyoma's face and-_

* * *

"Eruna-kun!" Eruna stopped writing and looked to see Otone standing at the doorway with Bimii, who was in his human form.

"Eh, Otone-chan? I'm in the middle of something here."

"Forget about that, we're suppose to be with the Drama club right now!"

"Okay, I'll go." Eruna dropped her pen and followed Otone to the Drama club. Bimii walked over to Eruna's bed and read what was shone. After reading previous entries, Bimii cringed. "E-Eruna, what have you been w- writing in here?"

* * *

Bonus #2: It's Just Acting! (I Think . . .)

Tonkyun carried Usamaru in a bridal style to the princess's bedroom and gently layed him on the bed. Usamaru was fast asleep, unknown of what was happening. King Yuto softly cried into his hankerchief as Usamaru slept there, as if dead.

"CUT!" Nyamirin shouted. She looked displeased.

Yuto looked up with no tears in his eyes, but rather embarrassment. "Oi, Nyamirin-kun. Can we change these scripts a bit? I rather not cry, it seems too embarrassing."

Nyamirin glared at Yuto and huffed. "A shy actress is not allowed here, Yuto!" (Totally not a reference of an episode of the anime)

"Nyamirin, I demand a bit of a change too!" Usamaru yelled, opening his eyes and sitting up. "First off, why exactly am I playing as Sleeping Beauty? Can't you? You seem like the type."

"And why would you say that, Usamaru?"

"I'm playing as a girl. You think that it won't turn into chaos like last time?"

". . ." Nyamirin silently nodded, frowning as they all looked at Yuto. Yuto raised his hands in defeat and sighed nervously. "Look, I just didn't cut out for Snow White and Eruna volunteered Seisa. Now can we get back on the problem at hand?"

Nyamirin sighed. "I don't see why you all don't like the script."

Yuto patted Nyamirin on the back and tried to smile. "It's not the script. More of our character."

Usamaru nodded in agreement. "I rather not wear a dress, because cross-dressing doesn't match me, no mather how youthful it is!"

"Usamaru, this isn't about youth."

"Eh, Tonkyun? Youth is a passionate thing that most people don't notice! Being energetic and all out there is probably the most peaceful thing in the world. Growing up can be a pain, because you lose all the happiness of being a kid!"

(I totally agree with Usamaru. People can be too serious!)

"Usamaru . . ."

"I mean, really? You literally just turn from youthful to an adult and already, your past just doesn't matter anymore!"

"Usam-"

"And to think that adults say that it's child-"

Tonkyun suddenly grabbed Usamaru's arm and pulled him into a kiss. It was a simple kiss with no tongue, but Usamaru immedietly was paralyzed and felt heat coming to his face.

Tonkyun broke away as the other members started to applaud. "You talk too much, bunny," Tonkyun said, sticking out his tongue and smiling playfully.

"This is a dream . . . this is a dream . . ." Usamaru started chanting softly. Tonkyun wrapped his arms around Usamaru's torso and hugged him. Usamaru unconsciensly snuggles into Tonkyun's chest.

Usamaru blushed madly when he realized what he was doing and hid his face more when Nyamirin took a picture. (Okay, what yaoi fangirl wouldn't want to take a picture of their favorite couple doing something romantic?)

"Hehe, another one to the collection!"

* * *

 **That was delightful, no? Anyways, I've been reading other people's YuuAsu fanfictions (And an SeiEru one) and had gather evidence to prove something.**

 **I'm terrible at romance. And writing, apparently. (Pretty obvious that I suck)**

 **Hmm, you guys know something? Why is Yuto's name spelled as Yuuto? I mean, the anime and wiki has only one u, so why is it spelled Yuuto? It looks strange to me, honestly. Oh well, perhaps it's Yuto because it's like that in America, and it is actually Yuuto.**

 **Heh, by now, you may notice that the characters seem a bit OOC. This is how they are in my eyes. (Totally defying a bit of the anime & the wiki)**

 **Asuhi: Innocent, Kawaii, total Uke, a bit Yandere but mostly DereDere (Yes. Yandere.)**  
 **Yuto: Sly, mostly keeps feelings inside, Dandere, perhaps Seke?**  
 **Eruna: Yandere (Not murder Yandere, but more of stalker Yandere), energetic, major yaoi & yuri fangirl, a sucker for kawaii things, perverted Seme**  
 **Otone: Kuudere, fidgety, over-emotional, expert at poker faces, shy, will kick your a** if you try to be romantic with her**  
 **Nyamirin: Loves BL, clever, trickster, energetic, loves to tease, a shipper (along with Eruna)**  
 **Kumano-san: Rowdy, strong, pouter, independent, childish at moments**  
 **Tonkyun: Speaks occasionally, Tsudere, sweet (To Usamaru), cool & collected, sly Seme**  
 **Usamaru: Rowdy Uke, usually loud, easily embarrassed, doesn't like being called Uke because it makes him seem like a girl, listens to Tonkyun a lot (I wonder why. *wink*)**

 **Heh, alright. That must be it for now, I guess. Ciao!**

愛と幸運 **, (love & luck)**  
 **Sherri-chan**


End file.
